Walking speed (3.5 to 4.5 mph) will: 1) positively affect basal GH secretion and 2) inversely affect tissue sensitivity to insulin in six postmenopausal women who will walk 15 mi/week over 32 weeks. 72 10- minute blood samples will serve for hormone assessments before, after 4 and after 8 months of walking.